<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>better half by gunwoong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149151">better half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunwoong/pseuds/gunwoong'>gunwoong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fake/Pretend Relationship (sort of?), Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunwoong/pseuds/gunwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haknyeon prides himself on his acting skills. So when he pretends to be Sangyeon’s boyfriend for a solid ten seconds one day, that gives him an idea.</p><p>Maybe he can outsmart capitalism one fake date at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ju Haknyeon/Lee Sangyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>everyone loves haknyeon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>better half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic #2 in my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/everyoneloveshak">everyone loves hak collection</a>!</p><p>hello!! yes, this is as silly as it looks. you can't convince me sanghak are anything but the personification of the uses-bickering-as-a-love-language idiots to lovers trope.</p><p>if you clicked on this, thank you already!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a few things in life Haknyeon can’t refuse. </p><p>Helping out a friend. An <em>Ocean's Eleven</em> marathon. An invite to an event with free booze.</p><p>Right now, as he steps into the rustic yet carefully decorated entrance hall of the event Sangyeon is taking him to, he’s getting two out of those three things.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sangyeon asks, peeking over his shoulder.</p><p>“Tipping,” Haknyeon explains just as he gets the pop up confirming his tip to the driver who dropped them off here. “Why?”</p><p>“I don't know. Just asking. Nervous.”</p><p>Haknyeon looks up. “Nervous? Hyung, it’s wine tasting. What’s there to be nervous about?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Sangyeon repeats, leading them to the end of the small line for credentials. “Actually, I do know. It’s the fact that I’m here to drink alcohol professionally.”</p><p>“We can do that,” Haknyeon says. Then corrects himself when Sangyeon shoots him a look. “Well, <em>you</em> can do that.” </p><p>“I hope so. I’m supposed to be making smart decisions, shit that will potentially make me a better business owner but all I can think of when I drink is ‘oh, nice’.”</p><p>“To be fair, though, I think that’s what everyone thinks deep down. And if anyone says otherwise they’re full of shit.”</p><p>The line moves smoothly. It’s a nice place, clearly set up for events of all kinds, simulating the farm aesthetic of wooden furniture and warm brown tones. Haknyeon can tell Sangyeon is anxious because he’s doing a poor job of hiding it, which isn’t uncharacteristic of him per se. Especially since he opened his restaurant a couple years back.</p><p>And also because Haknyeon knows him like the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Maybe I should’ve just gone with the options in the catalogue,” Sangyeon muses out loud, staring at the empty leather couch next to them with furrowed brows.</p><p>Haknyeon sighs. “No, you shouldn’t. Come on.”</p><p>The two people in front of them walk away, and Haknyeon nudges Sangyeon forward. The woman behind the counter is diligent as she checks their IDs and scans Sangyeon’s phone for the entrance fee. She hands it all back with a kind, polite smile.</p><p>“All set. I wish you and your partner a pleasant evening, Mr Lee.”</p><p>Haknyeon isn’t the only one caught by surprise, but Sangyeon’s mouth works faster than both of their brains. “Oh, he’s not my partner.”</p><p>The smile falters on the woman’s face, confusion evident as she blinks and says, “Oh, I’m sorry...”</p><p>She’s too confused for it to be a simple mishap on her part, Haknyeon knows it right away. His eyes fall on the small easel next to the reception desk, something he hadn’t noticed to until now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Happy Valentine’s Day! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komo Inc. Couple’s Wine Tasting </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In an embarrassingly quick “oh” moment, Haknyeon figures out the missing piece of the puzzle. Why the entire line ahead and behind them seemed to be divided in pairs; why this wine tasting event was, seemingly for no reason, cheaper than the ones Sangyeon had been looking up that week; why the only ticket option available was for 2 people—a couple's ticket. </p><p>He makes a decision.</p><p>“Sorry, he’s a little <em>too</em> old fashioned,” Haknyeon says with his most charming smile, linking his arm to a confused Sangyeon. “He prefers ‘boyfriend’. But thank you, have a nice evening as well!”</p><p>He pulls Sangyeon with him before Sangyeon can utter another word. The woman seems satisfied with that, bowing her head politely as they walk away.</p><p>“What are you—“</p><p>“Hyung, it’s Valentine’s Day,” Haknyeon says, still holding onto Sangyeon’s arm as they walk down the hallway towards the patio where the main event is happening. He can’t keep the laughter out of his voice. “You brought us to a couple’s wine tasting.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>Sangyeon checks his phone, shoulders deflating as he realizes his mistake.</p><p>“Oh, I did...”</p><p>“You did. How did you not notice that?” </p><p>“I mean, I saw 2 for 1 and I saw the brands they were offering, that was all I needed, really.”</p><p>They reach the well-lit patio with soft classical music playing in the background. Watching the people milling around, mostly sticking to their partners, a few with linked arms, Haknyeon really has to try hard not to laugh. </p><p>“Aren’t you glad you brought me, then?” </p><p>He tugs on Sangyeon’s arm, the one he’s still holding, and beams at him, finding the whole thing hilarious. Sangyeon looks a little nervous, but Haknyeon knows it has more to do with his business mind constantly second-guessing himself than with their stint back there. </p><p>“I mean. Sure, you can lie.”</p><p>Haknyeon slaps his arm as a joke, really playing up the couple bit. “I can act. There’s a difference.”</p><p>“There is?” Sangyeon jokes, laughing when Haknyeon slaps his arm again, a little harder this time. “Sorry, ok, yeah, I’m glad I brought you. Try not to get too shitfaced before we have to leave, please.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t make a fool out of my boyfriend in front of all these people.”</p><p>Sangyeon sighs, long-suffering and dramatic, and Haknyeon’s laugh rings loud as they step onto the grass, towards the tables. </p>
<hr/><p>“Oh, there’s a three-day workshop for beginners happening next weekend.”</p><p>Haknyeon has his eyes glued to his phone, scrolling through the website of the martial arts academy he has had his eyes on for a while now. His feet are propped up on Sangyeon’s desk, while Sangyeon himself types something with the concentrated look of a man who’s emailing his archenemy.</p><p>When he doesn’t get a reaction, he asks, “What are you doing again?”</p><p>“Writing to my produce supplier,” Sangyeon explains without looking up. “Just this email and we’ll be good to go.” </p><p>Ah. Archenemy it is, then. </p><p>“Did you hear what I just said? About the workshop?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sounds fun.”</p><p>“It’s for couples.” </p><p>There’s a pause as if Sangyeon is expecting him to continue. When he doesn’t, Sangyeon looks up. “So?”</p><p>“So… Wanna come with?”</p><p>Sangyeon, still looking a little out of it, head still clearly in the veiled annoyance he’s probably trying to convey in his email, frowns. </p><p>“You do realize we’re not actually a couple, right? We pretended to be one once. That’s it.”</p><p>“I know that. I know I can do better than you.”</p><p>Sangyeon scoffs, “You wish.”</p><p>“But,” Haknyeon continues. “It’s just three days, which is perfect because I’m not sure I want to do this for six fucking months yet. And it’s kinda cheap, too. And!” He scrolls further down and turns his phone to Sangyeon, putting his feet down to lean forward, a winning smile on his face. “We get matching tumblers on the last day!”</p><p>While the tai chi courses seem all reasonably priced, the workshop looks interesting and short enough that Haknyeon can have a bit of a taste without the long-term commitment of a full course. It’s the best cost-benefit deal for him right now, really.</p><p>“What’s in it for me?” Sangyeon asks.</p><p>“Three incredible days with the most amazing company.”</p><p>“Pass.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Haknyeon knows it’s low of him to go there, because Sangyeon can’t really live knowing he owes someone something, but he’s bored and they’re late for Jaehyun’s birthday party already, all because Sangyeon can’t stop working for a second. “I went to your wine tasting thing. It’s only fair you accompany me to this.”</p><p>Sangyeon looks at him like he knows Haknyeon is playing him, but he doesn’t argue. Instead, he presses a key on his laptop and slaps it shut, standing up. </p><p>“Fine. But I’ll drive.”</p><p>“You always drive. I think living close to you is more of a curse than anything. You’re the reason why I’m not on my third tequila shot right by now.”</p><p>They go for the door, Sangyeon laughing as he puts on his coat. </p><p>“Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of tequila left by the time we get there.”</p><p>“Yes, but the <em>momentum</em>,” Haknyeon jokes, as they walk out of Sangyeon’s office and towards the back exit of the restaurant.</p><p>“That’s not how you use that word.”</p><p>“Shut up, you look up internet slang.” </p><p>“That was <em>one</em> time.” </p>
<hr/><p>The tai chi workshop goes so well, with Haknyeon leading all their pretend-relationship interactions, that the next month they try out a new all-you-can-eat restaurant with a couple’s discount coupon. That, in turn, leads to a couple’s discount for a one-time photography class, then another for a jazz and blues festival at Lotte World, then another for a day at the spa, and so on.</p><p>There’s no real reason Haknyeon keeps going after these other than he likes to do different things, and Sangyeon is usually good company for anything. They’ve been friends for a while now so Haknyeon knows he likes going out just as much as Haknyeon himself does; that’s what their friendship in college was all about, hitting as many parties and events as they could and making a game out of it. That’s their shtick, just hanging out together and having a blast, no matter where, or with whom. </p><p>Even when Sangyeon points out, gently but never coddling, that Haknyeon could technically afford the full price for all of these things, he’s not really reprimanding him. He’s just stating the obvious in case Haknyeon is too caught up in the fun to realize that he doesn’t <em>need</em> Sangyeon pretending to be his boyfriend to enjoy a pottery class with women old enough to be their grandmothers. </p><p>But Haknyeon knows that. </p><p>Unfortunately, more people do, too.</p><p>Haknyeon likes this bar. The lights are dim enough for everything to be in yellow and orange tones, and his favorite table is usually empty, too close to the back wall and far away from the windows for people to fight over it.</p><p>He chokes on his fries when someone shows up right next to him, as if materializing out of thin air.</p><p>“Jesus Christ—” </p><p>“Hey, Haknyeonie,” Chanhee says, plucking a fry from his plate unceremoniously. “How’s it going?”</p><p>Chanhee sounds casual. Way too casual. He’s smirking, too, so Haknyeon is certain something is up.</p><p>“Hey, hyung. Long time no see.”</p><p>“You’re here with Sangyeon hyung, right?” Chanhee asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer. He eats another fry. “You know, I saw you guys the other day, too.”</p><p>Haknyeon squints at him, mind working furiously to try and get ahead of whatever it is that Chanhee is getting at. He met Chanhee through his ex, and by the time that relationship ended, Haknyeon considered Chanhee a friend too, which still feels true to this day. Sometimes their friend circles still intersect, and it’s always nice, but that doesn’t mean he can figure Chanhee out as easily as he can some of his closest friends.</p><p>“Really? Where?”</p><p>“The beading and jewelry class? Last Saturday, was it?” </p><p>Chanhee’s knowing smirk is all Haknyeon needs to finally understand what he’s going on about. That was the most recent instance of Haknyeon taking Sangyeon as his pretend-boyfriend for a couple’s discount. He doesn’t remember seeing Chanhee there, but to be fair, he had been too busy laughing at Sangyeon's frustration with his inaptitude for the whole thing to pay much attention to who else was attending the class.</p><p>But here’s the problem: Chanhee knows him. And he knows Sangyeon. So he knows they’re not, technically, in a relationship.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. You were there?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I didn’t take the class myself. Kevin—You know, the instructor? He’s an old friend. I was helping him from backstage, in a manner of speaking,” Chanhee says, having too much fun with this. He picks another fry, chewing thoughtfully before he drops the bomb. “I didn’t know you guys were together, though?”</p><p>“Oh, we—”</p><p>“Chanhee?” Sangyeon chooses this moment to come back from the restroom, all smiles and too oblivious for his own good. “Hey man, what’s up? You joining us?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t I be interrupting?” Chanhee asks, way too innocent to sound honest. </p><p>Sangyeon frowns at that, looking at Haknyeon in confusion. </p><p>Haknyeon explains, “He saw us at that beading class last week.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sangyeon says, then once again with feeling when it fully dawns on him. “<em>Oh,</em> I see.”</p><p>“Look, hyung, about that—”</p><p>Before Haknyeon can get another word out, however, Sangyeon cuts him off. “We’re actually expecting more people. Juyeonie, you remember him, right? And I think Mina is bringing Dayoung with her, too. So please, join us.”</p><p>Chanhee looks from one to the other, very clearly trying not to laugh. He’s enjoying this too much to call them out on their bluff, though, so he just shakes his head, smiles wide. “Thanks, I’m with some friends. But have fun, you two!”</p><p>“Always nice seeing you, hyung,” Haknyeon says, because it’s true, even though it probably sounds fake as all hell right now. </p><p>“You too, Hak. Take care.”</p><p>He walks away, and Haknyeon follows him with his eyes until he locates his table, not too close, but not too far from them either. Then he turns to Sangyeon.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you let me tell him?”</p><p>“That we’re a couple of scammers?” Sangyeon widens his eyes for emphasis. “No, thank you?”</p><p>“We’re not <em>scammers,” </em>Haknyeon scoffs. “We’re just—”</p><p>“We’re scammers. We’re scamming our way into the discount coupon world. I would say there’s no shame in admitting that but there’s actually a lot of shame entailed, so.”</p><p>Haknyeon laughs, a little indignant. “That’s not—I mean, we’re not—It’s not that bad, hyung. We’re not doing anything bad.”</p><p>“Still. It’s my pride on the line,” Sangyeon says, then checks his phone. “Juyeon is still at the studio, says he’s gonna be a little late.”</p><p>He types in a reply as Haknyeon tries to take a look around, as discreetly as possible. He notices Chanhee is still glancing at them and pretends not to see it, taking a sip of his drink and looking away. </p><p>“He’s watching us, isn’t he?” Sangyeon asks, putting his phone down after answering Juyeon’s texts.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“I’m gonna kiss you.”</p><p>Haknyeon turns to him, still holding his glass mid-air. “What?”</p><p>“I’m gonna kiss you,” Sangyeon repeats himself, meeting his eyes. “And you’re not gonna act surprised, and then Chanhee will find something else to entertain him.”</p><p>Haknyeon laughs. “Hyung, that’s insane.”</p><p>“You’re the one who started with all—All this!”</p><p>“Wrong, you’re the one who took me to a couples-exclusive event on Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Yeah, but—” Sangyeon stammers. “I just—That was an honest mistake.”</p><p>“Was it worth it?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah," Sangyeon says, immediately distracted. "The wine is really good, I think I’m gonna keep getting those two for the restaurant. People seem to like it.”</p><p>“Oh? That’s nice. And it’s on budget?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, yeah,” Sangyeon says. Then he seems to remember what they were talking about in the first place. “Stop distracting me! This whole thing is your fault.”</p><p>“I didn’t force you to go on any of those things,” Haknyeon defends himself. “And we can stop, too, I can go up to Chanhee right now and explain everything. It’s not the end of the world. You’re being dramatic.”</p><p>Sangyeon groans, “Can I kiss your or not?”</p><p>“Of course you can, but I don’t know why we don’t just own up to—”</p><p>Whatever words were supposed to come next die on his throat as Sangyeon leans closer, over the table, to cup Haknyeon’s face. He glances at Haknyeon’s lips before he leans closer still and catches them in a gentle kiss.</p><p>It’s brief, and before Haknyeon can really compute this is happening, Sangyeon is parting his lips with his. Haknyeon has experience kissing people when he doesn’t really mean to, because being an actor means you sometimes have to sell a kiss as real when it’s not, but this kiss in particular throws him off his acting game at first. He’s responding before he really makes a decision, one hand coming up to touch Sangyeon’s cheek before Sangyeon pulls away.</p><p>“See? Easy,” Sangyeon says, smiling in a way that tells Haknyeon he’s trying to act natural, in hopes Chanhee is watching, but he looks down as soon as he can, clearing his throat. “Mina should be here any minute now,” he says, checking his phone again. </p><p>“Are we—” Haknyeon clears his throat too, quelling the weird feeling in his stomach like he's on stage. “Are we acting for them too?”</p><p>“I hope not. I think that should be enough. They’d be weirded out if we started sucking face in front of them, anyway,” Sangyeon explains, still avoiding his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, for sure,” Haknyeon agrees with a nod.</p><p>When Mina finally gets there, Haknyeon stands up to greet her with a hug and uses the opportunity to give the bar a quick scan. Chanhee seems to have left along with his friends, which is a relief. </p><p>The rest of the night goes as well as expected, especially when everyone gets there and they start to get loud enough to get weird looks from the tables around them. Haknyeon tries to forget about the kiss, even though it keeps coming back to him every time he looks at Sangyeon.</p><p>He has a feeling Sangyeon feels just as awkward about it, but they don’t address it that night.</p><p>Or ever, really.</p>
<hr/><p>Life goes on, and the kiss takes a backseat on the list of priorities in Haknyeon’s head. </p><p>He gets a new role, which is the biggest change in his routine. It’s a musical this time around, so he has to spend more time than usual at the agency, not only practicing his lines but getting more time in singing class. When he gets home, he’s usually too tired to do much more than watch his dramas and scroll through Instagram. </p><p>So when he finally thinks he can afford a night off, it’s been a few weeks since that night at the bar. He calls some friends over for a few drinks, and it’s all nice, and fun, and uncomplicated.</p><p>Until he walks into the kitchen and finds himself alone with Sangyeon, who’s currently battling the cork on a bottle of wine. </p><p>“This wasn’t here, was it?” Haknyeon says, pointing at the wine. </p><p>Sangyeon shakes his head. “It’s the one I brought.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Haknyeon goes for the cabinet where he knows there must be at least one bag of chips left from the last time he did groceries. He finds it behind the boxes of cereal and starts the process of ripping the bag open and dropping the contents in a bowl. </p><p>He doesn’t say anything, because he’s too busy trying to listen in to the loud voices of his friends in the living room arguing over something stupid, which always has immensurable entertainment value to him.</p><p>What he hears instead, though, is Sangyeon muttering “aha!” under his breath when he finally works the bottle open. Then, just as quietly, “Hey, Hak?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“Have you—“ </p><p>Sangyeon pauses there, and Haknyeon turns to look at him. His friend is still by the counter where he’s holding the bottle of wine, but now that he has it open, he’s not doing anything, just standing there, body slightly turned to him, as if trying to decide how to say what he wants to say.</p><p>So much for uncomplicated.</p><p>“Have you thought about it?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sangyeon gives him a look, exasperated that Haknyeon is making him say it. “The kiss. Did you—I mean, we never really talked about it.”</p><p>“Do we have to?”</p><p>“We don’t?”</p><p>There’s another question underneath that, the one he asked first, and Haknyeon knows that. But by acknowledging it—or worse, answering it—he would be admitting too much. Way more than he is willing, considering just how much he has actually thought about it.</p><p>It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, really. He’s kissed friends before, and it was never more than a good memory or a good laugh, more often than not the result of alcohol. He’s kissed virtual strangers before, and he’s kissed people on stage in front of an audience, too. It never gave him a headache before. </p><p>Kissing has never given him so much to think about before.</p><p>“I don’t know. Do we?” </p><p>Sangyeon rubs his face. “Come on, man. Stop deflecting. Have you thought about it or not?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Ok. So I’m not the only one.”</p><p>That gets Haknyeon to widen his eyes, suspicious. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re not fooling me, I’m not saying shit if you aren’t either.”</p><p>And yeah, that does it. Haknyeon can’t just leave the conversation the way it is now. If that was Sangyeon’s plan all along, he bites right into it. </p><p>“I have been thinking about it,” he admits.</p><p>“Ok. Good. Me too.”</p><p>“I think I want to kiss you again.”</p><p>That takes Sangyeon by surprise. He opens his mouth, closes it again, blinks a couple of times. “Ok.”</p><p>“Don’t just say ‘ok’, you asked!”</p><p>“I know!” Sangyeon shoots back. “Hang on, I’m just—I’m trying to figure out how this is gonna work.”</p><p>“How is what gonna work?” </p><p>“This—This, we. This thing.”</p><p>“What thing, hyung?” Haknyeon presses, frustrated. “Please finish your sentences or I swear to god—“</p><p>“Oh my god, Hak, I wanna kiss you too!”</p><p>“Then why are we still talking?”</p><p>Sangyeon throws his hands up. “No fucking clue!”</p><p>Before either of them can take their words back or think better of it, Haknyeon strides over and kisses him. There’s very little finesse involved; he crashes their lips together, one hand coming up to Sangyeon’s neck, the other at his waist. Sangyeon responds in kind, pulling him closer and going for it with a passion that wasn’t there the first time around.</p><p>This is different from that first time in more ways than one. There’s no pretending, Haknyeon isn’t caught off-guard, and Sangyeon is definitely <em>not</em> holding back. </p><p>The kiss is hungry, a little desperate. Haknyeon presses harder against Sangyeon, and is amazed to hear the low growl that comes out of him for it. Sangyeon has both hands on his hips, keeping him right against him.</p><p>Haknyeon hears it before it’s too late. Jaehyun’s loud laugh echoes from the hallway that connects the kitchen to the living room, too fucking close, and getting closer. Right before he walks in, Haknyeon’s brain kicks into action and pulls away, jumping back to his spot by the forgotten bowl of chips.</p><p>“Jiwoo just spat half of her beer on Youngjae,” Jaehyun announces all too happy, going for the paper towels next to the sink. “You guys should’ve seen it, it was hilarious.”</p><p>“I bet it was,” Haknyeon says, keeping his back to Jaehyun and shooting Sangyeon a look, who still seems a little dazed. “Did it get on the couch?”</p><p>“Oh no, just a little bit on the floor by the table. No worries, I got it.”</p><p>Jaehyun waves with the paper towels in hand, still smiling, before retreating to the living room.</p><p>“We should head back too,” Haknyeon says, grabbing the chips and making a beeline for the door.</p><p>Sangyeon doesn’t try to stop him. When he joins Haknyeon in the living room a minute later, there’s no mistaking the look in his eyes.</p><p>He’s just as affected as Haknyeon, and they’re both <em>so</em> screwed.</p>
<hr/><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>Haknyeon doesn’t wait for Sangyeon to invite him in, just shoulders his way into Sangyeon’s apartment, nothing he hasn’t done before.</p><p>It’s a nice place, and that is always a surprise considering how vividly Haknyeon remembers the weird artsy posters he kept up in his college room. But right now, as they stand there in the living room, all Haknyeon really focuses on is Sangyeon’s bed hair and the dark tank top he’s wearing. He looks like he’s about to hit the gym.</p><p>Which is incredibly distracting, it turns out.</p><p>“Does it have to be now? I was just getting ready to leave...”</p><p>“Yes. Right now.”</p><p>Sangyeon gives him a look. “Everything ok, Hak?”</p><p>“No. I mean, yeah, I’m ok. But this?” Haknyeon gestures between the two of them. “We gotta do something about this.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“You just knocked on my door on a Saturday morning, you gotta have an idea of what you wanted to say.”</p><p>He’s not wrong. Haknyeon has been thinking ever since that night in his kitchen, really going over the whole thing in his head. Overthinking it, almost, if he’s being honest. Because there’s obviously something going on, something that started when they had that first (fake?) kiss, but how can they address it now, two kisses and no real conversation later?</p><p>Haknyeon was so ready to ignore all of it. Sangyeon just <em>had</em> to bring it up, and then the second kiss happened… So now what? He figures they’d better talk it out before it gets even weirder between them. Hence why he came to see Sangyeon today with that exact plan in mind. </p><p>But he was not expecting to be faced with the fact that, well...</p><p>“You’re hot.”</p><p>Sangyeon's eyebrows shoot up. “That’s it? That’s your epiphany?”</p><p>“No, I just mean, like. Have you always been this hot? It’s distracting me.”</p><p>“I—” Sangyeon starts, but then stops, licks his lips, and tries again. “This is the weirdest conversation we’ve ever had. And we took Philosophy 101 together so that’s saying something.”</p><p>“You were not this hot back then.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, not all of us are born with perfect skin and nice shoulders. Seriously, Hak, what is this about?”</p><p>Haknyeon braces himself for the impact, then takes his foot off the brake. “I think I’m attracted to you. In a, you know. Non-friendly way.”</p><p>Sangyeon considers that. Then he considers it for another moment. When Haknyeon is about to add something else just to fill the silence stretching awkwardly between them, Sangyeon says, “Ok. And what do you suggest we do about that?”</p><p>“Oh, please don’t make this a whole porn thing where I say I want to jump you and you say something cheesy like ‘well, what are you waiting for, darling?’.”</p><p>“Why on Earth would I call you ‘darling’? What kind of porn are you watching?”</p><p>“None, maybe that’s the problem! And who’s deflecting now?”</p><p>Sangyeon sighs, “I’m not deflecting, this is just weird. Ok,” he takes a deep breath. “What if, hypothetically, I said I’m… interested?”</p><p>“In me, in us hooking up, or—?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, that’d be good, I guess?”</p><p>“You <em>guess?” </em></p><p>“You said ‘hypothetically’, hyung.”</p><p>“That’s fair, no, yeah.”</p><p>Sangyeon hesitates for a second, pressing his lips together in thought. Finally, apparently coming to a decision, he steps closer to cup Haknyeon's face and kiss him. </p><p>Just like that.</p><p>Haknyeon is caught by surprise—understandably so—which makes him react a beat later, grabbing a fistful of that goddamn tank top to pull Sangyeon closer. But that tiny delay on his part is enough for Sangyeon to pull back to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry. Sorry, I just—I should’ve—Do you—?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>“Sure, yeah, cool.”</p><p>They don’t really talk about it any more than that. Haknyeon isn’t that worried because he finds that words can’t quite convey everything all the time, anyway.</p><p>Actions, on the other hand, do wonders.</p><p>Sangyeon skips his usual Saturday morning workout, and Haknyeon can’t for the life of him feel guilty about it.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh, they have a special price for couples.”</p><p>The laugh he gets out of Sangyeon is his favorite. He’s been checking the Instagram page of a nice and affordable resort his sister recommended him, wanting a weekend away but unwilling to burn all of his savings on it. Sangyeon is behind the bar, glancing at his laptop as he tries to wrap a pretty pink bow around the bottle of wine he has on the counter, just like in the video he’s gotten the idea from.</p><p>“We’re not getting the couple’s discount,” he says.</p><p>“Why not? We actually are a couple now. It’s our right.”</p><p>Sangyeon shakes his head, still smiling. “Shut up.”</p><p>“Wanna blame anyone, blame capitalism,” Haknyeon says. He taps to like the picture with the prices for couples, bookmarking it for good measure before he pockets his phone. “Besides, you’re the one getting scammed now, so it’s only fair.”</p><p>He glances behind him, to where Chanhee and Changmin are sitting with a group of friends. The Valentine’s Day-themed center piece Sangyeon added to each table in the restaurant gives Chanhee’s white blond hair an almost pinkish quality, and makes Changmin’s cheeks look pinker than usual. </p><p>Chanhee glances around the room and finds Haknyeon’s eyes on him, waving with the smile of someone who knows he beat someone at their own game. Haknyeon waves back, then turns around to Sangyeon with a smirk.</p><p>“There’s no way in hell he and Changmin are together.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, I know. But I can’t really call them out on it, can I? And I don’t want to, anyway. Let them have this. God knows I owe them.”</p><p>Haknyeon narrows his eyes at him. “You do? Why?”</p><p>The alarmed look on Sangyeon’s face doesn’t go unnoticed, even if he tries to act like nothing’s out of the ordinary as he fusses over the bow. “Nothing. I just mean, we did use the, uh, couple’s discount for that workshop thing with Chanhee’s friend. Remember?”</p><p>Haknyeon can’t help it. He laughs. Hard. “You’re such a terrible liar!”</p><p>“Fine,” Sangyeon sighs. “They helped me pick your present.”</p><p>“What present?”</p><p>“Your birthday present.” Before Haknyeon can say anything, Sangyeon raises a finger, the corners of his lips curling into a smile. “It’s a surprise, I’m not telling you. Don’t even bother.”</p><p>“But it’s <em>so far away</em>,” Haknyeon whines, just to be a pest. He’s grinning as he says, “Kinda funny you had to ask Chanhee hyung for help, though. We have more friends in common, why him? Or Changmin hyung, for that matter?”</p><p>“Well, you know. They... have good taste.”</p><p>Haknyeon watches him fiddle with the bow, trying to figure it out because he’s curious as hell. It’s also sweet to think that Sangyeon already has something planned for his birthday, considering it’s almost a month away still; even sweeter that he asked other people for help. Knowing how much Sangyeon likes to plan things ahead, it shouldn’t come as a surprise, but it still makes Haknyeon smile to himself as an idea occurs to him.</p><p>“Wait. Don’t tell me you’re planning to throw a party?”</p><p>“Why would I plan a party when I know you’re gonna throw one yourself?” Sangyeon argues, which is a valid point. “Don’t try to guess, you’re not gonna get it right.”</p><p>Haknyeon looks over his shoulder again, watching Chanhee’s table. Then it clicks. He turns back around.</p><p>“Hang on. There’s gonna be some dancing or singing involved, right? That’s the only reason I can think for you to get either of them to help you.”</p><p>The shocked look Sangyeon is too slow to hide gives him away. </p><p>Haknyeon grins. “Jackpot.”</p><p>“It is <em>not </em>gonna involve dancing.”</p><p>“But it’s gonna involve singing?”</p><p>Sangyeon groans. “I’m not letting you armwrestle me into telling you.”</p><p>“It is! Oh my god. You’re gonna get Chanhee hyung to sing?”</p><p>“I’m not listening to you, goodbye.” </p><p>“Oh, <em>come on</em>.”</p><p>Haknyeon laughs as Sangyeon picks up his open laptop and the wine bottle with its carefully arranged bow and walks around the bar. Haknyeon watches him hand it all over to one of the waiters, giving him instructions before he comes back and nods towards the doors.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Oh, we’re going somewhere?”</p><p>“You didn’t think this was gonna be our Valentine’s Day, did you?”</p><p>“Honestly, I didn’t think anything,” Haknyeon says, picking up his coat on the stool next to his. “Should I be worried?”</p><p>“It’s not dinner with a discount for couples, I promise.”</p><p>“That would be funny.” Haknyeon laughs when Sangyeon gives him a look. “What? It would. Very on brand for us.”</p><p>Sangyeon smiles, sighs theatrically, “You’re insufferable.”</p><p>“And yet you love me. Go figure.”</p><p>“And yet I love you,” Sangyeon agrees, all fondness and soft eyes. "Go figure."</p><p>Haknyeon feels his own smile blooming wide on his face. His cheeks are warmer than they were a second ago when he starts for the front door and says over his shoulder, a little more earnest than he means to, “Good thing I love you too, then.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>